


Adventures in Modern Art

by Punkrockasfrick



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Fluff, Jalex - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkrockasfrick/pseuds/Punkrockasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Alex spend the afternoon exploring an art museum and pretending they understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Modern Art

‘Now this,’ Alex declares dramatically, ‘is art.’ The museum assistant just sighs, shaking her head.  
‘That’s a water fountain sir.’ She explains politely. Jack can barely contain his laughter. On a whim the two had decided to spend the afternoon attempting to understand modern art. They weren’t too successful at it but it was fun to pretend. Unfortunately, the museum workers thought otherwise. Jack’s cover was almost blown when he mistook an expensive installment for a trash can. The band mates were warned about respectable behavior.

  
‘It’s easy’ Alex explained to Jack as they walked among the painting exhibit. ‘All you have to do is stand in front of one, like this’ Alex stood with his legs shoulder width apart, arms crossed. ‘Then you just need to touch your chin a lot and look confused.’ Jack mirrored Alex and the two friends admired the art, trying to remain composed. Alex lost it when another man approached. The stranger looked at the painting beside him and stood in an almost identical fashion. It was just too ridiculous, Alex couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped. The man scoffed, clearly insulted and walked towards the unfortunate assistant. Warning number two.

  
Jack is bullshitting something about artistic intention as they strolled around the sculptures. He’s halfway through proving a sculpture of what Alex thinks is a tree and a woman, is actually obviously part of the illuminati; when a security guard approaches. Warning number three.

  
‘Gentlemen, we’ve received several complaints about your shenanigans and would like to ask that you leave,’ the security guard begins. Alex doesn’t want to start anything; Zack would probably kill him if he got in trouble again. Agreeing with the guard, he grabs Jack’s hand, leading him out of the building. They manage to stay somewhat composed until they get out of the doors. When the security guard turns back inside, the pair are reduced to a pile of uncontrolled giggles.

  
‘We got kicked out man’ Alex wheezes, doubling over. Jack can only nod his head.

  
‘Rian's never gonna believe this.’


End file.
